Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-2.122.127.241-20160223163004/@comment-190.141.31.150-20160224042231
Ok, replying to this is likely a colossal waste of my time and as much as I'd like to sit this imbecile's ass and teach him some education regarding how to treat characters and how they really are, I feel like no matter what I say, they will simply treat it like an asswipe and write yet another cringeworthy response that would shrivel my dick so much it'll reduce my sperm count, but here we go: First of all, yes I do agree with you in the sense that Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship felt, to me, very forced since the very start, and throughout Volumes 1 and 2 it was treated and handled poorly, I'll give you that much, but I would like to counter your argument that Pyrrha's character solely existed to further Jaune's character. First of all, regarding Jaune being a macho manly man, that was what he desired to be throughout Volume 1 and on multiple times it came back to bite him in the ass, I.E. sending Team JNPR into temporal unbalance, losing some of Pyrrha's trust for at least a couple of days or maybe even weeks, and even leading to Jaune being blackmailed by Cardin Winchester. Not to mention, whenever he tried being macho throughout Volume 2 towards Weiss he was met with extremely negative responses and no girl ever did pay attention to him, because let's be real, Jaune's act wouldn't have worked on any Huntress-in-Training, and he eventually did grow out of his 'macho' phase-- Hell, that was the entirety of his development in Volume 1 throughout the Badge and the Burden and throughout Jaunedice. It was all about Jaune learning he won't be a manly man by trying to solve and keep everything to himself and to open up, and by Volume 3 we can see how much he's grown since Volume 3 Chapter 6. He's now a more knowledgable, patient, and understanding Team Leader. Now regarding the fact that Pyrrha only existed to boost Jaune's character? If that's going to be your argument then we can assume that Weiss only exists to boost Ruby's development, same for Blake towards Yang and Nora towards Ren, right? Keep in mind Jaune was Pyrrha's PARTNER. She specifically CHOSE him to be her partner since she met him because he treated her like just another person and she wanted to feel like an ordinary girl around Jaune, and that in itself is development for Pyrrha, and this is all just before the episode Fall, so if she specifically chose him then it's only expected for her to trust him far much more than what she trusts Ren and Nora, and possibly even Ruby. From Fall onwards, we know Pyrrha has always dreamed to be a Huntress because she always felt destined to be the hero of the story, to use her natural talent to defend and protect those who cannot, and overall be someone others can look up for inspiration and admiration, just like most heroes in Greek epics, what Pyrrha decided was to fight not to turn Jaune into a sobbing mess, but because she felt this was what she was destined to do, to fight to protect Beacon. However, it's her hubris that led to her untimely demise by seeking pride and glory by defeating Cinder. Her thought process was literally 'There's no sign of Ozpin, and if Cinder is let to do what she desires freely, things will only get worst, someone has to stop her, I have to stop her." And we know this because she KNEW she was going to a desperate battle, after all if she didn't it would go completely against her character. Pyrrha was the lawful good character, the type of person to never leave anyone behind, no matter how wounded they are. Now, regarding you saying that Glynda is a cliché? I'm sorry, but I'm sure being the right-hand of literally one of the, if not THE, most powerful man in the world is an accomplishment? Then what the heck is wrong with you?! Also Ironwood or Qrow as women would have been interesting and unique? I recommend you watch anime, trust me you'll encounter a lot of drunkard guides like Qrow and many female badass cyborgs like Ironwood. Now that I'm done penetrating your ass with lube in that paragraph, let me destroy your anus with my next counter-argument to your pot-glazed shitcake argument. Stuffed in the Fridge you say? Well sit the fuck down boy, I'm 'bout to crack your ice and eat it with a slice of 'Fuck your ignorant ass' sauce. First of all... Ruby's not a badass for being trained by Qrow... Ok, first of all, what? You DO realize that the sparring teacher at Beacon Academy IS Glynda Goodwitch, aren't you? Not to mention Ruby picked a scythe as her weapon because she admired her uncle Qrow! And who knows, for all we know Summer herself might've also used a scythe. Ruby makes it specifically clear in Ruby Rose that she was absolute horseshit at utilizing a scythe as her main weapon, almost as bad as your arguments and calls for sexism in the show, and Qrow took her under his wing because he could teach her how to use a scythe. She tried for herself and failed terribly at utilizing one until Qrow stepped in. And Yang? Well Yang is TAIYANG'S MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER, would you not let the father of your child learn stuff from your dad too? Now that's quite sexist don't you think? Are you perhaps Androphobic? Anything can be exist if you focus on a single angle instead of looking at the whole picture, which is clearly something you've been avoiding to do to give your shitnugget opinions on an otherwise original show, or at least as original as can be with the massive amount of content and lack of fully original concepts in the modern day and age, but clearly you're a better writer yourself, so why not get Miles and Kerry to hire you? I can't wait to see how your episodes turn out to be, and hey who knows, maybe under your supervision the show would """""""""""""""""""""Get better.""""""""""""""""""""""" Now since you consider yourself such a """"""""""""""""""""""""""good""""""""""""""""""" writer, allow me to poke some holes into your version of the story, shall we? -Fault #1: Jaune convinces Pyrrha to let him join her in her battle against Cinder. Right, and in your version this would work, why? Pyrrha is fully-aware that against someone like Cinder, not even her would be able to save him, after all she knows he's only good enough to get through sparring matches without taking a massive beating. He tried to convince her to come to Vale with him and we know how that turns out, so what makes you believe she would accept him coming with her? Looking after a deadweight would only take Pyrrha even more off-concentration since she'd have to focus not only on protecting herself but on helping Jaune whenever he gets into a sticky situation due to his underdeveloped combat prowess. -Fault #2: You say Cinder would separate them and focus on Jaune and immediately deal with him. Alright, but why? During her whole fight against Pyrrha she never once summoned her weapons to use them against her, and she DID summon her weapons despite having Seasonal Maiden powers against Ozpin. If she was simply toying with Pyrrha in Canon, what use would she have by focusing her attention on Jaune? She would easily blast him away with a burst of fire or even ignore him and focus on the REAL threat, on Pyrrha. If Jaune were to be damaged earlier it would only be all the worst for Cinder than taking the major threat away first and then easily defeating the weakling, so yeah, great battle story. -Fault #3: Ruby arrives and takes Jaune with her as well as Pyrrha... Ok, why? Why would she allow them to leave? The only reason Cinder's location and the Dragon being 'frozen' atop the tower is BECAUSE Ruby awoke her Maiden/Silver-Eyes/Super-Saiyan God Powers because she witnessed Pyrrha's death. If Ruby had retreated with Jaune and Pyrrha then Cinder would've full-speed follow after them and see through that they die, so in theory? This is not a viable plan. Like, at ALL. It would only increase the amount of deceased characters and casualties +2, possibly even more if those three ended drawing Cinder to Sun, Blake, and Yang. Now that I'm done going H.A.M. on your ass, let me review your final point, only female characters die, but Roman doesn't counts for being a villain... Interesting, let's count the casualties: Penny, Amber, Pyrrha, Summer, Roman, MARCUS, TUKSON, and lastly all those Grunts/Henchmen Ruby killed in Volume 1 Chapter 1-- And yes, those ARE dead, Junior himself stated that 'they never returned.' Nope, seems like you're right, there's absolutely NO male among the on-screen deaths we've had. Also yes, the fact literally the main antagonist is a female, and the fact the most powerful characters in the series are, so far, female? Yes, the show is totally sexist. Yang's cleavage? Totally fanservice for the audience and nothing more. Combat skirts? Just another term for short skirts so the male audience can gaze into a 15-year old panties. 2sexist4me RT plz quite wrieteeng animus n giemme teh jobz 2 me i can doez de ritings!